The Tales of the Pinkette and the IceCube
by MiyatheEarthninja
Summary: In the world there is hereos to save it. Sakura and her friends have to save their world from a terrible evil. They will have to find love and also strength. Join as they go through a magical school and unlock their powers of hope."Did you have to flip our principal the finger on the first day, Miya?" "Hey I'm not call random for nothing right, SO LET ME AT THAT LUNATIC!"
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello guys this is Miya Simusa on her first Sasuke/Sakura story! I will add some OC's so be nice to them they can be deadly…well Neji do the disclaimer!**

**Neji: …No…**

**Miya: Look dude do you want me to cut our hair because I can gladly do it. Besides, did you just say you have to go on a da-**

**Neji: Miya doesn't own Naruto and she is already having a fight about owning Sasori and threaten the Sasori maker!**

**Me: It's not my fault that Japanese dude had to swear at me in that language! Your mean!**

**Neji: He was not cussing you out.**

**Me: It's not my fault my school really don't have a Japenese classroom! Whatever lets put up the story!**

**Sakura**

**Neko**

**Inner Sakura**

**Ramen Man**

In a world full of ghoul, demons, vampires, humans, and more. There was chaos that struck the planet. A evil rises beneath the flames of hell to return to his unrightfully throne.

To stop this from happening, a group of unique girls who is special in there own way has to reach the 18th birthday so the can unlocked their powers and train until they are ready for the upcoming fight.

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

TenTen

Temari

Miya

MoMo

Ookami

They are the prophet, but along the way they will find love, enimies, heartbreak, truth, and trust. They are " The 8 Flowers of Strength".

Even though they will be strong, they will have to go to school full of magical creatures.

This will also mean that they have to be in different groups.

Red Gem: They are the groups full of vampires. It is lead by the power hungry Orichimaru. Beware the keep a eye on him, he is slick as a snake.

Blue Gem: Ah, the group with creatures and such like the Ten-Tailed Beast. The person who lead this group is Gai. I expect no one mess with him by Rock Lee, his son. He is the Green Beast of the School of course.

Silver Gem: Watch out! They is the group of wizards, witches, and mad scientists. The group is led by Kakashi Hatake. **Rule one of survival: Be Cautious and Observant at all times.**

White Gems: Hey, can you see me now? You guess it's ghosts well your right! The group is lead by Anko. She a sneaky women so don't be surprise if she pops up from behind you.

Green Gems: The group where all the girls will be in along with another group. Everyone thing the group is for the weak, but it's actually for the people with more powers than the thought! The ruler of the group is Tsunade along with the Akatsuki. No one except the people in the group will only know how is the teachers so they will be called weak to keep it a secret.

Well these are the groups. Whatever group your in will be your blood, soul, and will go on with you for the rest of your life.

This is a 8 girls, and this is their story.

**Love**

**Strength**

**Determination**

**Gem**

**Me: OMG! OMG I did so good! I hope everyone love the story and I hope I have high reviews! Also this story goes out to TheBlackRose123 who I hope will achieve her goal as a author. I will always remember you so if you read this story I want you to right away pm me!**

**Please review I want to reach over 30 reviews!**


	2. How We Started Part1

**Me: Hey everyone welcome,welcome!**

**Hinata:Boo you suck!**

**Me: Are you that other Hinata because I got a paper here!**

**Hinata:I'm so scared!(sarcastic)**

**Neko: I think she doesn't know why they call you the "Deadly Hands."**

**Me: To late for this sucker!*stuffs paper in her mouth* DIE! DIE! YOU DAY MURDERER!**

**Neko: I think it the month...well Miya doesnt own (Me:Don't you dare!)...er an anime show and me either. Only her made-up character and the story line.**

**()))()()()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()(()()()())**

A blonde-haired little girl was walking on the streets in the Village of Amekgure. She was picking up flowers so she can show her mom. The girl was named Ino. She had blond hair that shined bright in the sun. Light blue eyes of the sea. She was sweet and innocent. Her family own a flower business and travel a lot. She didn't mind but she never experienced friendship. So it saddened her seeing people played on the swings, playing ninja, or just talking about life. Sometimes it sucks being a kid.

*another POV*

STOMP,STOMP

*PANT*

"Come on MoMo they're on to us!" the girl demanded.

CRASH

It toke them a second to realize what happened. A wall, a guy, a dagger, and just them. They were trapped no way out, nut only one option. "Ookami hold this with you"MoMo breathlessly asked. MoMo was a purple haired girl with pure black eyes that could suck you in. She let out a growl and showed her teeth.

The victim tightly hold his dagger and went to fighting position. MoMo took the chance to make the first move while Ookami escaped. The victim swing his dagger at his neck only to hit air. MoMo saw this as a opening position and kick his under arm make him lose the grip of the dagger. She tried to grab it but was hit n the ground felling on her back. Come to find out he trip her using his leg.

She quicky got up and kicked him in the stomach before he got to hid dagger. Her eyes changed red and his life flashed before his eyes. His lifeless face remain as like ghost blood dripping from his mouth. MoMo looked at it with disgust feeling sick. After a few momments of getting out the trance she went to findher friend Ookami hoping to not see the worst.

*Somewhere else*

Ookami tried to run as fast as she can running as fast as she can. She know someone was following her. Her longed spiked hair ran in directions of a maze follow by her bloody red eyes seeking everywhere for some time to thing quick and fast.

BAM!

Ookami was know back to the grounds with all things flowery covering her hair. If she didn't knew better it wasn't spring. "Ouchies!" a high pitched voice screeched. Ookami swear she heard a kid-like witch. She jumped up alert and ready to tackle. No one here no one there. She only see a girl on the ground rubbing her nose while trying to get the flowers.

Ookami felt guilty for some reason and catch the remaining flowers in the sky. She went to the weeping girl steadly and tried to give it to the girl. When she got the girl attention she was a bi suprise of her reaction. She grabbe the flower and hugged her.

"Didn't see that coming." she thought.

After a few seconds the girl let go and laugh of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to...are you going to be my friend?" the blushing girl spoke.

This was kinda new to Ookami. Waaay new. The only friend she made was MoMo, but they was in a fight because of a little "food accident."  
>"Maybe" she thought,"she's lonely and needs a friend like I needed one."<p>

Ookami made her decision and smirk saying "Sure why not! I guess." she then shake hands with her. They laugh a while but then something didn't seem right. It was getting dark faster than they expected, villagers were going in, and the wind became unsteady.

Ookami took this time to notice a presence coming near them and it was taking it's time, while a familiar presence ran there way. She was relieved MoMo was safe.

She look back to see her unknown friend...


	3. I'm blame school so what!

**Hi everyone it's me Jay-Z...naaaa is Miya and I know I haven't been posting stories and you guys should understand that SCIENCE FAIR is coming up so to make it up I will try updating on my Thanksgiving break which I making me do a mental victory dance while I'm typing this to you. Also have you notice moments we have at times well also another thing to make it up to you is having my "WTF Miya" with you. Some will be in this story and hmmm I might as well do a story call "WTF is wrong with you" which could be well I need help here! Which Naruto character would you want to play my lifestyle? **

**Well that's all so see you guys!**


	4. How it all started Part 2

**Me: Hey guys this is my new story I promise so here it is!**

**Last time in the story...**

Ookami tried to run as fast as she can running as fast as she can. She know someone was following her. Her longed spiked hair ran in directions of a maze follow by her bloody red eyes seeking everywhere for some time to thing quick and fast.

BAM!

Ookami was know back to the grounds with all things flowery covering her hair. If she didn't knew better it wasn't spring. "Ouchies!" a high pitched voice screeched. Ookami swear she heard a kid-like witch. She jumped up alert and ready to tackle. No one here no one there. She only see a girl on the ground rubbing her nose while trying to get the flowers.

Ookami felt guilty for some reason and catch the remaining flowers in the sky. She went to the weeping girl steadily and tried to give it to the girl. When she got the girl attention she was a bi surprise of her reaction. She grabbed the flower and hugged her.

"Didn't see that coming." she thought.

After a few seconds the girl let go and laugh of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to...are you going to be my friend?" the blushing girl spoke.

This was kinda new to Ookami. Waaay new. The only friend she made was MoMo, but they was in a fight because of a little "food accident."  
>"Maybe" she thought,"she's lonely and needs a friend like I needed one."<p>

Ookami made her decision and smirk saying "Sure why not! I guess." she then shake hands with her. They laugh a while but then something didn't seem right. It was getting dark faster than they expected, villagers were going in, and the wind became unsteady.

Ookami took this time to notice a presence coming near them and it was taking it's time, while a familiar presence ran there way. She was relieved MoMo was safe.

She look back to see her unknown friend...

Ookami look back to see her unknown friend cover with sparkles and the flowers were somewhat in a strangle angle circling her. Now these are the times when you be in "WTF" mode. Also it was kinda a distraction because Momo came and grab Ookami by the collar and shook her.

"Why are you just standing there when someone is on to us!"screeched Momo. Ookami flinch at the voice of her companion.

"I-I have a shelter you guys can hide in..."a soft voice. Momo and Ookami turn to a tree with Ookami's unnamed fried by it, smiling ear to ear like a baby with candy. She was backing into a tree with the flower circling her swaying from side to side.

"Um what makes you think we can trust you?" Momo demand narrowing her eyes going into the tiger stance ready for attack. That was when a hand came on her shoulder and a whisper came in her ear assuring her Ookami had something to do with it. "Don't worry she like somewhat my friend now and remember that quote you always say "Keep your friends close and enemy closer?" MoMo stil wasn't sure but by the looks of her she didn't mean no harm.

She look to innocent with that shoulder-length blond hair with a purple outfit on. What was imitating was the flowers and that sparkle. It took her a while to decide whether or not to go with it.  
>"Well I guess..." Momo couldn't finish her sentence when she see herself being suck in a flowery portal thing with laughing behind her.<p>

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Okay I know it's short but hey be happy I stay on here until freakin 11:25 pm almost in the morning to get you this be happy! Okay now my beauty sleep now bye guys lol**


End file.
